


Anything for you Daddy

by cinnamonhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Twerking, BoyxBoy, Buttsex, Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Rimming, Spanking, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonhood/pseuds/cinnamonhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke and Cashton smut where Calum and Luke twerk and Michael and Ashton rim them, spank them, and fuck them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @fiercequeenz on instagram, enjoy

"Okay, I got him, can you get Cal?" Michael asked, helping a drunken Luke into their house

"Yeah, I got him" Ashton replied, helping Calum, who was in the same state as Luke, through the door.

The two eldest brought them upstairs bridal style, laying them both onto Ashton's bed and leaving the room to get a few shorts out of the dryer. 

When they came back up, the two have music playing and they were drunkenly twerking to 'All the Single ladies' in just their boxers

Ashton and Michael laughed loudly at the two, Michael pulling out his phone to take a video of the two to show them when they were sober. 

"You gonna twerk for us?" Ashton asked, half seriously 

"Yes" they said simultaneously and, might I add, totally shitfaced 

Ashton groaned, Michael putting his phone off to the side

Michael walked over to where Ashton was sitting, leaning down and whispering 

"I wanna bang them" 

Ashton snorted at his blunt-ness, but going to pull Calum off the wall while Michael got Luke. 

Ashton pushed Calum over his lap, the boy not even knowing what was happening until the first slap cracked on his left cheek, scaring him into sobriety 

Michael, on the other hand, had Luke pushed over his lap and was pinching his ass and rubbing over it, Luke erupting into a fit of giggles at the feeling. 

The youngest suddenly felt and burning pain on his right cheek, causing him to loudly draw out a moan of 'Michael'

The two got 10 spanks over their boxers, 10 bare, and 2 over their holes. 

When Michael and Ashton had the two subs a crying mess, they told them to get face down on the bed, which they, of course, immediately obliged to.

It was then Ashton's turn to whisper to Michael 

"I'll eat Luke out, and you can eat Cal out, then we'll switch and I'll fuck Calum and you'll fuck Luke, sound good?" 

Michael nodded eagerly at the thought of tasting Calum, going over to him and kneading his cheeks for a few seconds before whispering lowly near his ear 

"I'm gonna eat you out tonight, is that alright, princess" 

The pet-name caused shivers down Calum's back, the boy nodding meekly and rutting his hips up to meet Michael's

The older chuckled at his eagerness, spreading his cheeks and circling his tongue around his hole, eliciting a moan from Calums throat. 

Michael pointed his tongue and began to go faster around Calum's rim before poking into his hole. 

He began to tongue-fuck Calum, causing him to moan into the pillow and fist the sheets before orgasming 

Ashton, however, dove straight in (Pun intended) (lmao i hate myself) 

He began to circle the blondes rim at a fast pace, causing Luke to pant heavily and push farther into Ashton's face. 

Ashton pushed Luke's hips down, mumbling out a 'stay' before pointing his tongue and pushing tortuously slow into Luke

Ashton's face was still buried in Luke's ass when he came, fucking the younger through his orgasm before pulling out and pulling Michael off of Calum. 

He pulled the boy up so his face was still in the pillow, but his ass was up in the air

Ashton lent down and licked over the shell of Calum's ear, speaking lowly "Miss me honey?" before thrusting all the way into Calum's hole, bottoming out right away. 

Calum moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. 

'You like the pain, don't you" Ashton taunted "Fucking kinky slut" he growled, pounding into Calum as hard as he possibly could. 

Michael wasted no time in entering Luke. He pushed halfway in, giving Luke time to adjust before he heard a whine of pleasure from the blonde, urging him to go on. 

He pushed in the rest of the way before pulling out and thrusting back in roughly, pounding into the younger roughly, causing a string of moans to com from Luke's throat. 

Calum was the first to come, moaning out an "Ash I'm gonna-" before painting his lower torso in a stream of white, hanging his head between his arms.

Ashton then continued to fuck Calum through his orgasm, until he filled the boy up to the brim with his load. He hung over the boy, panting, trying to catch his breath. Ashton's moans were enough to send Luke over the edge, Michael coming not too long after with a moan of "Oh yes Lukey" As soon as the two doms had pulled out, they wasted no time in cleaning them with warm rags and changing the sheets before laying down all cuddled together and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> What even the fuck was this this was so bad i apologize for this
> 
> Send in requests to my  
> tumblr- snapchat-hood  
> twitter {ifb so you can dm me}- handjobcth  
> instagram- cinnamonhood, you can dm me !! i always respond  
> I do all, and I also make sure you read/see/like them.  
> I am always more than happy to re-write something if you didn't like it.


End file.
